


Kidnapped Heart

by Shinkadoo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cheesy titles, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Lets be honest cheesy everything, Like really slow, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Slow Build, Why the hell is it even called AO3?!, oh my god what am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkadoo/pseuds/Shinkadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok. Um. I'm really bad at summaries but I'm gonna do my best. You really could give this fic a chance despite my awful summary. If you want to ^.^</p>
<p>If you got kidnapped by an elite group of thieves called the Espada would you be able to escape? Would you want to? Or did a certain someone kidnap more than your body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I started this little fic on DeviantArt as an xReader ages ago and then forgot about it. So I said to myself "Shinkadoo, you need to get your shit together! And you can start by re-writing this fanfiction with an OC!" So I said "You're right, self!" And this is the result. Sorry.

The feel of the cold marble against my forehead feels good against the hot skin. I pull in one deep breath and open my eyes. First, I see the bank counter and my legs, which are folded up underneath me. Next, I note the 15 men and women to my left and right. My fellow hostages. Slowly turning my head to the left I see a tall man with a white horned mask covering his face and a bulky old man with a skull mask. On my other side is a slim pale man with another horned mask and a woman wearing a mask that's lined with rows of sharp teeth. Thinking back to the moments when the group stormed in, there are two men standing behind the hostages; a pink-haired man, who by the sounds he's making is tapping away at a laptop. The other person is a blue-haired man with a wolf...no, a panther mask. For the past 5 or so minutes he's been yelling meaningless discouraging comments at everyone. Pompously. And irritatingly. So irritatingly. When panther man pauses to take a breath I decide its time to act. One last deep breath and I pull on my best shell-shocked face.  
"I need to go home now..." I say, widening my eyes for effect. Glancing over one shoulder with unfocused eyes I see the yelling guy. He's handsome. Wait. What?   
He's wearing jeans and a leather jacket that covers his white t-shirt. He growls slightly, just like the animal on his mask.   
"Woman, I don't give a fuck about where you need to be. Now turn around and calm your ass down before I do it myself."   
I stand up drunkenly and take a few steps forward. The eyes of the other hostages burn into me.   
"I need...need to go home." Taking another couple shaky steps forward I could reach out and touch the gun the man has pointed at me. Just before he steps out of reach I lunge forward and grab the gun from the robber's hand, quickly pointing it straight at him. His comrades all turn to me, raising their own guns.  
"Wow. You all really want to turn this robbery into murder?" I say with eyebrows raised. The blue-haired guy puts his hands in his pockets and exudes pure confidence. He smirks in a frustratingly attractive way.  
"The safety's on." He says with a yawn. I feel my eyes narrow in suspicion. Is he kidding? I decide to take the risk and glance down at the pisto----....  
\-----------  
Grimmjow's POV  
"Quite the little actor." I mutter to myself around my smirk. Coyote stood above where she had collapsed onto the floor with his usual uninterested face.  
"Jesus, man. I thought you were just gonna tie her down, not kill her."   
Coyote rolled his eyes, "She's only unconscious, idiot." He replied.  
I looked back down at the girl. Her long bright red hair was kind of beautiful, if you squinted really hard.   
"Grimmjow." Harribel said from behind me, "Take her with us."

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Did you like it? I hope you did at least a little bit. If you did enjoy it, right beneath these notes is the Comments section! I would really appreciate a little constructive criticism so if you have a second, leave me a message, k?  
> Saiyonara!   
> -Shinkadoo


End file.
